Tight Quarters- Richonne 50 Reasons (33-keeping up with the neighbors)
by Tigerwalk
Summary: My submission to the Richonne 50 reasons challenge. #33


A/N Hi everyone, here is my submission for the 50 reasons challenge from RJD. Richonne-keeping up with the neighbors :-)

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick tossed his backpack onto the wooden chair that was set in the corner of their room. The wood creaked under the weight and he briefly considered the structural integrity of the historical piece as Michonne dropped her pack there as well. The artifacts that decorated the rooms in the Hilltop mansion had endured for a century or more, and had been impeccably preserved until the end of the world put them back into daily use.

Jesus and Maggie always made sure Rick and his people had a room when they needed it, despite Gregory's complaints, but with the Hilltop thriving and more people moving into the grandiose mansion, they were feeling extra grateful for the comfortable accommodations. He pulled another rickety seat out from underneath the solid oak writing desk across from the bed and set to work spreading an atlas and marked up sheets of loose leaf paper out before him.

"Feels weird not having the whole place to ourselves," Michonne said, inspecting some of the art hanging on the wall. They had never stayed in this particular room before. Their usual suite on the next floor up had been turned into permanent living quarters for a small family and this was one of the few open rooms left.

"Guess it's a good sign for our food prospects," Rick replied, his eyes still on his work. "More people to keep their production going."

Michonne nodded, running her fingers along the ornate molding, inspecting the beauty of the craftsmanship. "What are you doing?" she asked, finally sitting to remove her boots. She kicked them off and sprawled out, as much as was possible, on the antique, four poster, double bed.

"I'm just gonna mark up some of these maps before we turn in. I made a list of places to search for more guns on the way back home."

Michonne watched him work for a bit, feeling her eyelids start to become heavy under the dim lantern light that illuminated their room. She set her head down onto her folded arms, intending just to doze until he was ready to settle in beside her. She was just about asleep when a loud thud startled her back to her senses.

Rick's hand immediately reached across the desk to his revolver and Michonne quickly pulled up onto her knees. Both of their heads whipped around to the wall behind their bed where they heard the sound repeat, followed by the unmistakable moan of a female. Given their relative safety for the night, they both deduced quickly that this was the type of moan that came from pleasure, not pain and their nerves settled.

Rick smirked, replacing his gun and turning his attention back to the papers laid out in front of him. Michonne laid her head back down, intending to ignore whomever was on the other side of that wall when the loud squeaking of a mattress was added to the symphony of familiar sounds.

"You've got to be kidding me," she sighed. "Do you think they realize how thin these walls are?"

Rick shrugged, not finding the incident disruptive enough to pull his attention away from his task. The thudding was settling into a rhythm now, causing the century old picture frames hanging on the wall to shake.

"This is ridiculous," she scoffed.

"Want me to place a call to the front desk?" he kidded, eyes still on his maps.

She didn't respond for a moment and he assumed she had given up on being annoyed when all of a sudden he heard a louder thud coming from within their room, followed by an exaggerated version of a sound he knew very well. He turned to see Michonne on her knees again, her face close to the shared wall and her hands wrapped around the posts of their bed. "Mmmmmm," she moaned loudly, as she shoved the headboard against the wall with both hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm making a point." She proceeded to slap her palm against the wall, crying out louder. "Yes! Yes!"

"Cut it out," he chided, fighting a smile.

"Oh my God!" she feigned. "Just like that."

The banging from the other side of the wall didn't stop so she repositioned herself so she was pressing her whole upper half against the wall, directing her voice into the plaster. "Yeeeesssss!"

"Michonne!," Rick argued, his face turning bright pink. "You don't know who that is on the other side of that wall, but they might know who's in here."

She threw him a devilish look and began bouncing on her knees, forcing rivaling squeaks from their own mattress. "Oh, Rick! Yes! Harder!"

Rick sprang from his seat and rushed over to her, looking entirely embarrassed. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away from the wall and playfully tossed her onto the mattress, his hands holding down her arms to keep her from her mischief. A smile spread across his face as she giggled beneath him. "You're shameless."

"Whoever that is would have a lot of gall to say anything, considering what we're listening to right now."

The banging from the next room was getting more furious as they lay there staring at each other with duelling smirks. The woman's moans were turning into unrestrained screams now, ringing out in time with the loud thuds. Michonne rolled her eyes and looked at Rick expecting to share a laugh with him when she felt him shift above her. He positioned himself in between her legs and she felt the tell tale sign of his arousal pressing into her. Her eyes went wide as she started to laugh. "Now who's shameless?" she exclaimed.

His smirk turned into a full grin as he dropped his face to her neck, still holding her hostage and pressing himself into her. "I know they heard you yelling my name and I'm not gonna take credit for something I didn't earn."

His mouth covered hers, rendering her speechless for the moment as she waited for him to make good on that promise. She made a mental note to thank their neighbors if she got to meet in the morning.


End file.
